The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a gas turbine engine assembly and methods of assembling the same.
At least some known gas turbine engines are split into two major assemblies, a fan case assembly and a core engine assembly, simplifying maintenance and shipping. The fan case assembly and core engine assembly are generally coupled together via an outlet guide vane assembly. To remove the core engine assembly from the fan case assembly, the core engine assembly is decoupled from the outlet guide vane assembly such that the core engine assembly can be shifted axially and removed from the fan case assembly and the outlet guide vane assembly. For this disassembly, the outside diameter of the core engine assembly is smaller than the inside diameter of the outlet guide vane assembly such that the core engine assembly can fit therebetween. When the fan case assembly including the outlet guide vane assembly is sized to fit over the core engine assembly, the diameter of the fan case assembly, including core cowl, fan case, and nacelle, is increased, thereby increasing overall engine weight and drag.